Ultrawoman Kaho
Ultrawoman Kaho (Sometimes spelt "Kahou") is an Ultrawoman originating from within the Planet called Garden, known as Earth to Humanity. She is the protagonist from the story of the same name. __ToC__ Appearance Ultrawoman Kaho is of average height for Ultras and is fairly light for her size. Her general appearance is fairly generic for an Ultra; mostly consisting of a primarily red colour tone with Hexagonal-magenta colouration where light armour would usually be (The Shoulders, The Outside of the Thigh, the knees, the Shins, the primary chest area, etc.) which is highlighted by silver lines which separate the sections and runs across her entire body. She has oval-type Eyes that is outlined by the Silver Lines. She also possesses a small fin on her head much like Ultraman Gaia does, although not as pronounced. Her colour timer is also surprisingly normal, being a circular-type. It glows dimmer depending on the energy she's outputting at the time and returns to normalcy once said energy expenditure has passed while the colour timer functions just like that of any other Ultra when in the red. When in her human host, being the same body, she has the exact same appearance as her. History Series Humanity has lived on Garden for almost 100,000 years and began building society- Kingdoms, Lordships, Cities, and towns all become commonplace. However their advancements are being impeded by something- something very malicious. This catches the attention of Kaho, the Protector of the Garden which resides within its Core. Having guided many species into Space to produce more Intelligent Life, as is the purpose she's designated herself, she finds this highly offensive and even a challenge. Kaho however found herself impeded by this entity as well, causing her to fail to fuse with her chosen host and to be stuck in the well which leads to the Core of the Planet- in a deep slumber of which she can never wake by her own power. Exactly 100 years later, a frail girl died from a Black Miasma and buried at sea- her body being put into a coffin and allowed to drift out to sea to be swallowed up by the Oceans. This coffin, her body, aligned with the Well in which Kaho resided- allowing Kaho to become one with the body. Waking up in a host that had already died, Kaho found herself with complete access to her memories. Without much options due to slumbering for so long, she returned "home" as Ihono Yaeko to live a human life- all while advancing technology in defiance of the force she knows still lives amongst Humanity. Personality Kaho is a very eccentric type of person. Due to her very nature, she loves all things technology and almost has a literal sparkle in her eye whenever the topic comes up, especially when someone asks her to explain a topic. She's also very very blunt about things and has little, if any, social awareness and finds no reason to keep her immense intelligence hidden from the humans. Furthermore, when given access to technology or energy she doesn't recognize, her curiosity peaks to the point that if not for her frail host, she'd spend literal days performing tests for it. This leads to her being unaware that she's practically a social outcast to most due to her beyond-prodigious intellect. However, the topic of Life is very serious to her and her eccentricity will disappear given the topic of Life and Death. This leads to her being extremely blunt about facts which others would normally avoid, although she is aware of her bluntness in this regard. Description Profile * Height: ''' Non-Measurable~48m * '''Weight: 30,000t * Age: Unknown * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Flight Speed: Mach 1 * Jump height: 4000 m * Brawns: 90,000 t. Body Features *'Eyes:' Kahou has powerful eyes able to see across Cosmic Distances, in literal absence of light, through all known forms of matter, and beyond the known visible spectrum as well as able to visually see the flow of Mana *'Silver Ley Lines:' Kahou's body possesses Silver lines that glow a majestic pearlescent white whenever she uses her abilities and is her equivalent of a "Blood Vessel" *'Colour Timer:' Kahou has a Colour Timer which possesses the standard 3 Minute Time Limit. The destruction of this won't kill her nor seriously harm her, but it will severely inhibit her ability to function in her Ultra form. *'Sakura Touch:' Kahou's Hands possess extreme Psychic Presence and immense Mana Condensation capabilities as well as Matter-Warping capabilities which allows her to harm and block attacks that would otherwise be too strong for her. Forms - Festival= Kahou Eternity Festival Spoiler Upgrade-Form }} Category:Akreious Category:Fan Ultras